The Land Before Time: A Forbidden Friendship
by Vitani825
Summary: A lonely child in need of a friend; feels like an outcast around children of his species. He looks to socializing with other kinds and his parents disapprove.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

Main Characters

Lottie: a pink clubtail (she eventually grows up to be Kosh's mother)

Stella: a white clubtail (Lottie's mother)

Noah: a red clubtail (Lottie's father)

Mr. Thicknose

Kenneth: his appearance is like it is in the films (he grows up and eventually becomes Littlefoot's grandpa)

Serafina: Kenneth's sister (same color scheme; except that her eyes are green, not crimson)

Ivy: Kenneth's other sister (cobalt like her father with crimson eyes)

Lillian: a magenta longneck with crimson eyes (Kenneth, Serafina and Ivy's mother)

Hector: a cobalt blue longneck with green eyes (Kenneth, Serafina and Ivy's father)

Note: This is a backstory featuring Littlefoot's grandpa when he was little; about 6 years of age. He only has one friend who would eventually grow up to become Kosh's mother.

Kenneth was having a fun time playing with his new friend Lottie; however, as usual, his parents intervened on his fun. They believed it was wrong for longnecks to socialize with dinosaurs of other species; so, they felt that it was their right to punish him for it.

"Kenneth! What have I told you about playing with other kinds?" Lillian demanded.

"You don't understand! None of the other longnecks will let me play with them; they don't think I'm cool enough since I didn't give in to a dare they forced on me; they dared me to cross the Sinking Sand over to the Sheltering Grass, and I said there will be green food growing in the Mysterious Beyond before I do something stupid like that; I figured since I stood up to them, they'd allow me to play with them," Kenneth stated.

Lillian sighed.

"I also told Serafina and Ivy that I didn't want their pity and that they could go and play with their friends; if they don't want to include me, fine; no one should be forced to play with me just because Serafina and Ivy tried to convince those rockheads to consider," Kenneth continued.

"Maybe we should talk to their parents-"

"No; I don't want to play with those longnecks anyway; like it or not, Lottie is my friend and she would never dare me to do something that might risk my life; you two don't seem to understand that I have a brain and I can think for myself," Kenneth snarled.

"Do not interrupt your father; it's very rude," Lillian scolded him.

"Well, you weren't exactly polite when you barged in on my playtime with Lottie," Kenneth retorted.

All of a sudden, Hector grabbed Kenneth by this tip of his tail and walked away. Despite being angry, Kenneth didn't try to get out of Hector's grip. Lillian glanced at the clubtail child and then walked up to catch up with Hector. Upon getting back to the nest, Hector set Kenneth down gently into his sleeping spot.

"What's the big idea, huh? It's not night time yet," Kenneth protested.

"You're gonna stay here and think about what you were doing; I'm gonna go talk to Lottie's parents with your mother and let them know that she can't play with you anymore," Hector demanded.

"Why can't you seem to butt out of my business? If I want to play with Lottie, I will!" Kenneth declared.

Lillian could feel her temper coming to a boil; however, Hector managed to keep his temper under control. Upon seeing his wife in her current mood, Hector thought it would be a better idea to go talk to Lottie's parents while she goes off to blow off some steam.

"Change of plans, dear; I'll go talk to Lottie's parents while you go for a walk to calm down," Hector suggested.

Lillian nodded in agreement while she walked away from the area.

"Just for your insubordinate behavior and for playing with Lottie despite us telling you not to, there will be no sweet bubbles or tree sweets with your treestars for the next month," Hector growled.

Kenneth simply shrugged it off.

"Don't bother me, none; you took away my only friend, not even a bush of sweet bubbles is enough to make up for how much you and Mother embarrassed me just for playing with Lottie; now will you please GO AWAY?!" Kenneth demanded.

Hector growled under his breath while walking away. Upon reaching Lottie's nest, he noticed that her parents were catching the rays of the bright circle.

"Ah, Hector; just the longneck I've been meaning to talk to; you and Lillian have a lot of nerve for the way you treated Lottie," Stella said.

"She came back home in tears just because of you," Noah replied.

"Maybe it'll teach her a lesson for playing with my son! I explicitly stated that he wasn't allowed to play with her; and he disobeyed me; you need to do your part by keeping Lottie away from my son; she needs to play with children of her own species," Hector explained.

"You listen to me! If my little girl wants to play with your son, I have nothing against it, neither does Stella; so, do yourself a favor and butt out; now, please go away," Noah said.

"This isn't over..." Hector growled while walking away.

Meanwhile, Kenneth was sulking at his nest; Lillian was much calmer by the time she got home. However, she still wasn't happy with how Kenneth was acting and she decided to let him know how hurtful his words can be.

"I hope you know that I'm very disappointed in your behavior; not only did you disobey me and your father, you act like the punishments we give you are a big joke," Lillian scolded him.

"That's 'cause they are; think about how embarrassed and upset you'd be if your parents tried to stop you from playing with a dinosaur of a different species; I only acted up because you were being disrespectful to Lottie and you made her cry; she's never gonna want to play with me again because of you and Father," Kenneth explained as tears started flowing from his eyes.

She was about to lower her head to comfort him; but, he covered his face with his right forepaw and held up his left forepaw at her. Lillian took this as a sign that Kenneth didn't want to talk to her or be nuzzled. Soon enough, she sighed and left to go talk to Mr. Thicknose. Upon reaching the nest, Mr. Thicknose confronted her; he didn't seem happy.

"Lillian, you have a lot of nerve showing your face around here; before I send you on your way, I have something to tell you; the way you treated Lottie was disrespectful, and it also insulted her parents; I also noticed that Kenneth stood up for her when you and Hector stopped them from playing together; now, I think it's time for you to leave," Mr. Thicknose said.

Lillian sighed and then left the area. Although, she wasn't entirely opposed to Kenneth playing with Lottie; it was mainly due to her strict upbringing and bossy husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Kenneth refused to touch the food his parents gathered for him. He even stated that no stories will be told to him since he wasn't in the mood. To top it off, he doesn't even want to sleep with his parents or sisters because of how he was treated.

"Dear; starving yourself won't help; I understand that the punishment might seem excessive; but, it's for your own good," Lillian stated while starting to nuzzle him.

However, Kenneth sat up on his haunches and pressed his forepaws against Lillian's snout.

"Don't touch me! Now leave me alone; I don't even want to be in the same nesting area as you!" Kenneth snapped.

Lillian knew Kenneth was stubborn; however, she wasn't about to let this behavior continue.

"If you're not hungry now, you can eat later," Lillian told him.

Kenneth plopped back down onto his stomach and laid his neck on the ground with his paws resting underneath. After that, he let out an indignant snort.

"You still have to eat; I'm not gonna deny you any food no matter how much you misbehave," Lillian declared.

"Humph!" Kenneth responded.

Lillian didn't know what to do; here she was trying to make amends, but, Kenneth was giving her the cold shoulder treatment. However, she brought it on herself when she and Hector publicly embarrassed him and Lottie just for playing together when they did nothing wrong.

"All right, I'll leave you alone for a while; but, I hope you're in a better mood by the time I come back," Lillian replied.

"Whatever," Kenneth grumbled.

Lillian left the area in a huff.

After a couple of hours, Kenneth decided he was hungry enough to eat.

The next morning, Kenneth was in a better mood and has eaten breakfast; however, when his sisters came up to him, they told him that Mr. Thicknose was gonna tell them stories.

"You girls go on without me; I'm not in the mood," Kenneth said.

"Come on; it won't be the same without you," Ivy pleaded.

"Oh all right; but, if any of those rockheads start bugging me, I'm leaving," Kenneth demanded.

"Fine," Ivy said.

Soon enough, the siblings arrived at Mr. Thicknose's nest. The elder has gathered around some other young ones, even Lottie.

"All right, children; gather around," Mr. Thicknose stated.

The kids did what they were told; however, Kenneth sat down beside Lottie.

"Sorry about my parents; they're overprotective," Kenneth told her.

However, Lottie stood up and walked to another area on the ground and sat down.

"What'd I do? Be mad at my parents all you want; but, don't take it out on me," Kenneth protested.

Lottie didn't respond, or even turned back towards Kenneth. The young male was feeling worse now since Lottie was mad at him for no reason, even after he stood up for her.

"You know what? Screw this, I'm leaving," Kenneth declared.

Before he could get out of ear shot, his emotions got the best of him. One of the other young longnecks started laughing.

"Don't be such a baby; you're too good for that Lottie; but, still not good enough to hang out with us," he sneered.

"Liam, we'll have none of that; otherwise, I'll have to ask you to leave," Mr. Thicknose scolded him.

He then glanced over at Kenneth, who was sitting over at a big tree crying his eyes out.

"How about we wait a while before I tell the story; I gotta go see what's bothering Kenneth; and Lottie, you're coming with me; you really hurt his feelings," Mr. Thicknose told her.

The pink clubtail sighed.

Upon reaching the crying male, Lottie tried to approach him, but, he took one quick look at her and then turned away.

"Mr. Thicknose!" Lottie exclaimed.

"Kenneth, I understand that your feelings are hurt; but, Lottie was trying to apologize," Mr. Thicknose told him.

When Kenneth didn't respond, Mr. Thicknose turned him around with his paw.

"Hey, hey! Get your paws off of me!" Kenneth snarled as he got up and started walking away.

Mr. Thicknose knew what to do when being faced with an insolent child. However, instead of yelling, he spoke in a clear, but firm voice.

"Kenneth the Longneck, get back here, now!" Mr. Thicknose demanded.

The young male immediately froze and then walked back over and sat at Mr. Thicknose's feet.

"*sigh* As soon as we're done here, you're gonna go back to your nest with me so we can talk with your parents about your behavior," Mr. Thicknose added.

Kenneth nodded and hung his head.

"Do I have to come too? I really don't want to face Lillian and Hector right now," Lottie responded.

"No you don't; you're free to join the other children," Mr. Thicknose said.

Within a few moments, Kenneth and Lottie managed to patch things up. Mr. Thicknose was satisfied that he got two of the most stubborn children to make up, and it was all due to his authoritative nature along with being patient. Lottie soon went back to join the other children while Kenneth and Mr. Thicknose went back to confront Lillian and Hector.

"Mr. Thicknose, I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you; it was disrespectful," Kenneth said.

"I understand; I used to act irrationally to my elders out of anger when I was a child; to be honest, I was in the same situation you are; your mother and I used to play together all the time despite the protests of your grandparents; whereas, my parents were more reasonable," Mr. Thicknose assured him.

Kenneth was surprised; no wonder Mr. Thicknose got so mad at Lillian for her behavior towards Lottie; since her own father did the same to him right in front of her.

"Wait, you and Mother were playmates; no wonder you are tolerant towards other species besides your own," Kenneth stated.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

In the back of his mind, he was hoping that things between him and Lillian would go back to normal. He was also hoping the same for Kenneth, since, no child should ever feel like they can't ever come to their parents to help them solve problems that are too big for them to handle on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Lillian was being confronted by her father and husband; the young mother was having second thoughts about forcing Kenneth to play with longnecks like Hector wanted.

"Dad, Hector; I know what you're thinking; but, you can set up a playdate for your child; but, you can't make him play with the other child if he doesn't want to," Lillian told him.

"As the parents, it's our right to tell Kenneth that he MUST play with any longneck child who comes over to your nest whether he likes the idea or not," Hector argued.

Lillian sighed.

"It's also my right as a parent to give our children the freedom to make more of their own decisions instead of what my mother and father did to me during my childhood and adolescence," Lillian retorted.

Jack sighed.

"Lillian, Kenneth has no business playing with children of other species; especially Lottie; now be a good wife and mother and tell him that playing with children of other species is strictly forbidden and that you'll set the example by sticking with longnecks yourself," Hector demanded.

"No," Lillian snapped.

"Excuse me? I wasn't asking; now, you'll do as I say or I'll do it," Hector snarled.

The adult female longneck stood her ground no matter how rude her father and husband were acting. As if on cue, she saw Kenneth arriving with Mr. Thicknose.

"Listen here you little bast-"

"Hector! Don't talk to him like that! You're the bastard, not him," Lillian exclaimed.

Jack growled.

"Don't you ever call Hector that again; think of how shocked your mother would be if she was around to hear that language coming from your mouth," Jack stated.

"Dad, I'm not a child! Quit treating me like it, please!" Lillian pleaded.

Lillian felt good after standing up to her father; just as she was about to lower her head, she heard Kenneth calling out to her. She then lowered her head and then faced the child.

"I'm surprised you still love me even after all the mean things I said to you," Kenneth told her.

Lillian was taken aback by the child's response; she might have been upset with him earlier; but, that wasn't enough to make her stop loving him.

"Dear; I'm always gonna love you just like your sisters; sure, what you said was hurtful; but, I admit that I was the reason why you got so angry in the first place," Lillian explained.

"I'm sorry for all the mean things I said; I was just mad and embarrassed," Kenneth admitted.

Lillian smiled.

"I'm sorry, too," Lillian claimed.

Soon enough, everything was okay and Kenneth leaned in to nuzzle his mother, much to her delight. Mr. Thicknose sighed happily since Kenneth and Lillian managed to patch things up. However, Hector and Jack weren't finished lecturing Kenneth and Lillian and they didn't want Mr. Thicknose to stick around.

"Hey, moron, get lost," Jack demanded.

"Hey, douchebag; shove it," Mr. Thicknose retorted.

Lillian chuckled.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to chuckle!" Jack snapped.

"Of course you didn't, Dad; I don't need permission for chuckling or for fraternizing with dinosaurs of other species since I'm a grown up," Lillian sneered.

However, Kenneth decided to stay quiet since he didn't want to anger his father and grandfather to the point of them shouting in his face. Another thing he understood was that dealing with angry grown ups over a difference of opinion was something best left for his mother to handle.

"Whether you're a grown up or not, Lillian, a wife must stay loyal to her husband whether she has her own beliefs or not," Hector growled.

"Unless you want me to kick your ass, I suggest you shut your mouth," Lillian told Hector.

Kenneth had previously thought that he was the trouble maker in the family. As it turns out, Lillian had been a major trouble maker during her childhood and adolescence. It was all due to the fact that her parents were overprotective and controlled every aspect of her life. As a matter of fact, Hector wasn't even her first love. She only married him because her parents denied her the right to choose her own husband by saying that it was an arranged marriage.

"Is that any way to talk to me?" Hector demanded.

"Look who's talking; you're the one who showed hostility towards Kenneth just because he doesn't share your beliefs; I was wrong to set my beliefs aside to keep you happy; I never even wanted to marry you in the first place; but, Dad and Mother just had to butt in and take control over my life; I'm just glad I had control when it came to naming the children since I wouldn't have wanted Kenneth to be named after either of you two assholes," Lillian responded.

"What's an asshole?" Kenneth wondered.

Just then, while Lillian was arguing with Hector and Jack, Mr. Thicknose bent his head down to the child.

"Asshole is one of those words that's not nice to call someone even if you hate them; although, your mother has her reasons for saying it to your father and grandfather," Mr. Thicknose answered.

Kenneth was satisfied with Mr. Thicknose's explanation and didn't think a follow-up question was necessary.

"It's also one word that grown ups shouldn't use around children," Mr. Thicknose added.

Kenneth nodded.

"I can think of Father and Grandpa like that; but, I can't say the word out loud," Kenneth said.

"That's right; you're very smart for someone your age," Mr. Thicknose commented.

Kenneth grinned at Mr. Thicknose's comment; however, Hector wasn't impressed.

"Wipe that grin off your face or I'll wipe it off for you; and as for you, you thicknosed moron; me and Jack have some disobedient longnecks to deal with; so, go away now, and stay away," Hector demanded.

Unfortunately, Kenneth could barely contain his anger and lashed out at his father.

"Why must you be such an asshole?!" Kenneth demanded.

"Listen here, you-"

"Shut up, Father, I'm not done talking! First thing you do to me is deny me my rights to have my own opinions; next, you treat Lottie like crap, and all because she's not a longneck; third of all, now that Mother is seeing how mean it was to try and keep me from playing with children of other species, you try to tell her that she has no right to have her own opinions!" Kenneth exclaimed.

Hector was shocked at his son's language; although, his wife was partially to blame. The younger male longneck took the child away by his tail. Just when Lillian was about to go after them, Jack stopped her.

"We need to talk; and as for you, do what Hector says and stay away," Jack demanded.

Mr. Thicknose wandered away while growling.


End file.
